1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transport apparatus enabling loading, transport, and unloading an aircraft such as, but not restricted to, a rotary wing aircraft, commonly known as a helicopter.
2. Background Information
Helicopter transport trailers for moving helicopters relatively short distances at relatively low speeds, i.e. walking speeds, on an airfield are known to the trade. As the purchased costs of helicopters has increased over the years, better helicopter transport trailers are needed. Also, existing helicopter transport trailers are not suited for highway transport. The current method of transporting a multimillion dollar military helicopter is to use a flatbed truck. The helicopter is loaded by a crane.
To recover a helicopter from the field currently requires a crane and specialized sting and rigging. The operation using a sling requires several people to guide the helicopter onto a flatbed trailer to avoid damage and to release the sling.
As will be seen in the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the present invention overcomes shortcomings of prior art.